


Ложь, ложь, ложь!

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, fandom combat 2014, ФБ-2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Ложь, ложь, ложь!<br/><b>Автор:</b> Tinuviel-f<br/><b>Бета:</b> Марьяна В. Эванс, Xenya-m<br/><b>Версия:</b> сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 966 слов.<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон (односторонний), Мэри Уотсон, Майкрофт Холмс<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен, пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Краткое содержание: </b>Шерлок научился видеть ложь.<br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> написано в рамках ФБ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ложь, ложь, ложь!

_Ложь, ложь, ложь!_  
  
Шерлок смотрит на Мэри. Она умная, проницательная и приятная, но главное — требованиям Джона к женщинам соответствует на рекордные девяносто восемь процентов. Её влияние на Джона куда больше, чем его собственное, и шансы вернуть всё на круги своя близки к нулю, как никогда. Сейчас Мэри, осознав своё превосходство, предложит помощь. Разумней всего будет принять её, но перед глазами Шерлока вновь вспыхивают те жёсткие слова, не оставляющие никакой надежды.

— Я поговорю с ним, — тепло улыбается ему Мэри.

Сначала Шерлоку хочется поверить, да только на лбу у Мэри красуется чёткое «Ложь, ложь, ложь!», и это всё меняет. Нет, Мэри поговорит с Джоном. Джон, разумеется, через какое-то время придёт на Бейкер-стрит, но о том, чтобы всё стало, как прежде, и речи быть не может. Шерлок понимает: его пытаются обмануть из жалости — и лжёт взамен. Убеждённость Мэри, что он совсем не знает людской природы, будет выгодна и сейчас, и в будущем. Шерлоку хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы это просчитать: он два года, путешествуя, копил знания о человеческой натуре и разбирается в её оттенках лучше, чем в некогда любимом пепле.

 

— Ах ты, ублюдок! — швырнув сигарету, растроганно выдыхает Лестрейд и прижимает к себе Шерлока так, как будто они родные братья, впервые встретившиеся после долгой разлуки.  
 __  
Ложь, ложь, ложь!

Шерлок закрывает глаза, и белая надпись пульсирует уже в его воображении. Ложь в том, что Лестрейд вовсе не считает Шерлока ублюдком, — ругается он скорее по привычке. Работа поочерёдно отняла у него семью, крепкие нервы и способность нормально выражать свои эмоции, так что ругань для него обычное дело. Впервые за годы их знакомства Шерлок чувствует под загрубевшими шрамами инспектора знакомую боль, но мысленно бьёт себя по губам, заставляя молчать. Он привык доверять своей новоприобретённой способности, а это значит, что Лестрейд, однажды солгав, солжёт снова и уже не так безобидно. Шерлок ставит себе мысленную пометку не подпускать его ближе, и называть Лестрейда разномастными именами — хотя настоящее он помнит прекрасно — самый простой, но действенный способ.

 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мой брак с Мэри ничего не меняет? Мы всё равно будем заниматься расследованиями, как и прежде.

_Ложь, ложь, ложь!_

Когда эти яркие слова вновь загораются перед его глазами, Шерлок срывается со скамьи. Не малоизвестные ему Мэри или Андерсон, не полузнакомые Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон, даже не пособница Молли, а Джон. Его Джон.

_Ложь, ложь, ложь!_

Шерлок шипит от боли — в его грудной клетке как будто засела крупнокалиберная пуля. Ладно, поправка: не его Джон, больше нет. Ненавистная надпись в этот раз не появляется, и Шерлока скручивает так, как если бы его стали резать без наркоза, чтобы достать ту самую пулю. Он уже ненавидит свою способность к дедукции и любопытство, из-за которого и научился визуализировать ложь. Умение, неоднократно выручавшее в изгнании, теперь превратилось в кару: Шерлок не хочет видеть, что Джон ему врёт. Зато ему жизненно важно знать, что Мэри лжёт Джону, но других доказательств этому пока нет, а Джон слишком любит свою Мэри... Больше, чем Шерлока.

Джону нужны семья и ребёнок. Шерлоку нужен Джон. А Мэри по-прежнему приятна и проницательна, и, чтобы вывести её на чистую воду, ничего не остаётся, кроме как ждать. Ждать Шерлок умеет, но только когда это касается расследования, а не Джона с Мэри, и каждый новый день оборачивается жестокой пыткой. Поначалу.

Проходит очень много времени — даже больше, чем нужно по его расчётам, — однако с Мэри не происходит ничего выдающегося, и Джон всё так же счастлив с ней. Шерлок пытается не анализировать собственное ощущение умиротворения и, возможно, счастья, а сосредотачивается на новом умении и его реакции на Мэри. Где и когда он просчитался? Если визуализации лжи нельзя стопроцентно доверять, то какова вероятность, что Мэри навсегда останется между Шерлоком и Джоном? По опыту предыдущих расследований пришла пора для решительного шага, может быть, даже эксперимента, поэтому когда на горизонте появляется Чарльз Магнуссен, на привычное «Ложь, ложь, ложь» Шерлок не обращает внимания.

***

Майкрофт просто стоит рядом и молчит. Шерлок ждёт его реакции и хмурится, потому что с самого детства тяжёлое и понимающее молчание брата для него — худшее наказание. Его самолёт уже семнадцать минут как заправлен и готов к вылету, но Майкрофт не торопится давать отмашку пилотам.

Вычислить, где он ошибся, у Шерлока пока не выходит. Наверное, когда вместо логики он решил довериться чувствам — когда дело касается Джона, по-другому теперь не получается, чувства к Джону подавили всё: и логику, и здравый смысл..

— Ты не сказал маме.

— Естественно, — Майкрофт возмущённо вздрагивает.

— Трус, — припечатывает Шерлок, глупо надеясь, что брат сорвётся.

— Хватит, Шерлок. Не раздувай проблему ещё больше.

Они опять молчат. Каждый смотрит на свои ботинки и надеется, что другой заговорит первым.

— А в итоге, как я и говорил, мы снова остались вдвоём. Будешь ещё читать мне лекцию о рыбках и дружбе? — Майкрофт вздыхает, когда Шерлок отворачивается. — Ты мог бы просто прийти, и поверь, я нашёл бы способ повлиять на Чарльза. Но ты решил провернуть всё так, чтобы Джон сам увидел и понял, кто ему нужней всего.

Шерлок кусает губу: боль отрезвляет его, не даёт скатиться в беспросветное отчаяние. Прежние поступки теперь кажутся ненужным риском. Майкрофт прав — у него был шанс заполучить желаемое меньшей ценой.

— Считаешь меня идиотом?

— Считал. Не могу устоять перед печальным взглядом младшего братика. — У Майкрофта не хватает сил выдерживать этот полуиздевательский тон, и он прежде незнакомым жестом трёт переносицу. — Ты же знаешь, Шерлок, что бы ни случилось с тобой, я всё равно буду искренне о тебе заботиться и любить. В отличие от твоих друзей.

Шерлок ждёт, когда перед его глазами появятся слова. Он всё ждёт и ждёт, так что даже беспокоит этим Майкрофта, но предупреждения нет, и это окончательно выбивает Шерлока из колеи. Он запутался. Его знания о человеческих чувствах, видимо, не стоят и пенни. Заменить Джону всё, чего тот так хочет, Шерлок никогда не сумеет, но, несмотря на это, ему по-прежнему кажется, что Джон будет вместе с ним.

— Пойдём, — Майкрофт хлопает его по плечу. — Чем дольше ты тянешь, тем больней будет. Пара недель в Восточной Европе — и ты забудешь своего Джона.

_Ложь, ложь, ложь…_


End file.
